


A Leg to Stand On

by Lady Divine (fhartz91)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Boyfriends, Ficlet, M/M, New York City, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-22
Updated: 2016-04-22
Packaged: 2018-06-03 18:43:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6622009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fhartz91/pseuds/Lady%20Divine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt and Sebastian have been having sex for most of the morning. But when Kurt tries to leave to get to class, Sebastian decides that he hasn’t had enough yet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Leg to Stand On

“Jesus Christmas,” Kurt moans, an incandescent smile on his flushed face as he basks in the afterglow of his most incredible orgasm to date, while his frisky boyfriend drapes over him like a sheet, dotting his shoulders with lazy kisses. “You get any better at that, and I’m never going to leave this bed.”

“That’s the idea,” Sebastian whispers from one kiss to another.

“But then I’ll never get to school.”

Sebastian harumphs. “Education is overrated.”

“I’ll never get to work,” Kurt argues, but not strenuously. “I won’t be able to pay my rent.”

“Mmm, I have enough money to take care of the both of us, sweetheart,” Sebastian counters. “You can just move in here with me, which will further my master plan.”

“I’ll never perform on Broadway,” Kurt says, _that_ thought motivating him to pry himself away from his boyfriend’s mouth in an attempt to leave.

“I’ll buy you a theater, babe,” Sebastian says, grabbing at Kurt’s arm to keep him from going. “You’re already writing a musical. We’ll put in on together. Hire students from your school. It can’t be _too_ hard.”

Kurt laughs because, for Sebastian, it probably _wouldn’t_ be too hard. But Kurt is determined to make a name for himself _by_ himself, and that means putting on his clothes, getting on the subway, and heading back to NYADA…though, as he gets up off the bed and catches his pouting boyfriend stroke himself to hardness again, Kurt’s brain fizzles, and he can’t exactly remember _why_ he got up at all. He strolls across the room with Sebastian’s heated gaze following his every step. When Kurt chances a glance at him, he has an offended expression on his face.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready to leave,” Kurt answers. “I thought we covered this.”

“But… you’re walking.”

“Yeah, well, bipedal locomotion is kind of my thing,” Kurt says, searching for his underwear amid the pile of clothes they’d discarded on the floor.

“What class do you have?” Sebastian asks, slowly creeping to the edge of the mattress.

“Uh…” Kurt glances over at the clock. Half past one. “That would be Mime, I think.”

“Pfft! _Mime_. Who needs _Mime_? Get back here,” Sebastian says, grabbing Kurt’s wrists and wrestling him back onto the bed.

“What! Why?” Kurt chuckles, struggling just enough to prove his displeasure but letting himself be dragged. It’s just _one_ Mime class. What harm would it cause to his grade point average if he doesn’t show? Besides, what are the odds that knowing how to act like he’s trapped in an invisible box will help him during his next cattle call? “We’ve been making love the entire morning! Haven’t you had enough?”

“Nope,” Sebastian smirks, tossing the covers over them both. “Because if you can walk, that means I’m not done.”


End file.
